


The story of Arkensoul Revonwood

by Vagueshadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, How Do I Tag, I want my chapters at least 1500 words each or more, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, More tags to be added, Origin Story, Other, Slow To Update, This is all from my head, all characters are mine, animal I have made myself, i dont know what to do about that, i don’t proofread my stories, i need to make the story first though, i oneday plan to make this a comic, i tried to make every character interesting, ill have links to drawings of the animals so you have an idea of what they look like, im new to story making, im not good at making stories, medieval setting, my teacher wants me to be a author, mythical creatures, strangers to friends to maybe more, this is my first story I’ve every really stuck to, whatever that means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagueshadow/pseuds/Vagueshadow
Summary: set in medieval times, also with mythical creaturesit will follow a young man who lives in the places in between kingdoms called NoMansLand, one day he is captured and taken into a slavery, he’s then ‘trained’ to become a servant and placed in the holding cell for selling, when he is sold to a Royal family to serve the young prince, at first he hates it, but when something happens and he is the one to save the son he is promoted to a bodyguard, and that’s when he slowly starts to not hate the Royals, the son try’s befriending his servant, now bodyguard, but can’t seem to get past his cold exterior.





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks to all who are going to be with me in the creation of my story, I just want to say before I get to the actual story is that this is not the finished book so there will be very big (or small) random changes if I think it needs it, that being said the start of the story will be changed to fit better I don’t like where I started it but I don’t know what do add to it yet so I’m going to move forward until I have an idea, also I don’t like pushing or forcing my imagination as i could reck the story, so I might take a while to add other chapters into this, I’ll also take criticism and story ideas so please even the smallest things might help, I’ll also say if I used an idea one of you have offered, anyway without further audo I give you my story, if you want to contact me you can find me here on deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/danny-the-raptor


	2. The meeting of two people and the start of a new story

It was the start of a new day with the Witherow family and it was their sons birthday, as a present, his parents decided that Alixandra has old enough to get hes own personal servant, Alixandra was very excited about this, growing up as a prince he never really had friends so his thoughts were about the idea of having someone to talk with and not so much of having a servant, as they made there way to the place were royalty usually go for servants and slaves Alixandra‘s farther goes into the dark and dingy place to make sure that it was safe while a guard was watching over Alixandra and his mother.

After everything was sorted out Alixandra and his mother walked into the dark place, water dripping from the mouldy ceiling, and an old candle was the main light in the entire room aside from the windows, as the young 18 year old walked down the hallway to the place were the “trained” servants were held, his farther following behind him he looks at all the servants for sale, as he looks at all the possible people he could have as a friend, when he stops at the very end of the hall, dark and damp was the last cell and no light made it to said cell, he looks closer into the abyss and sees movement, taking a once more closer look he sees a skinny male curled into the furthest corner, Alixandra looks at his farther who nods and looks off to the left and nods again, a mysterious man walks over to the cell and opens it, walks into the cell and grabs to man pulling him out of the cell.  
“He only recently was trained, and he is a feral so he might be a bit of a hand full so I’ll give him at a cheaper price, hows $300 sound?” The man says alixandra’s farther nods and looks at his son.

“You want him Alixandra?” His son looks at him with hopeful eyes and nods.  
“Yes farther thats the one I want” the skinny male looks at the kid with a lot of hatred, eyes glaring and the small amount of light caching his two toned blue eyes making them glow, his blue eyes make contact with a set of purple and yellow eyes and they had a miniature star off until the mysterious sealer hits the skinny males head making the man look down again, he sighs.  
“Like I said he is a feral, and only recently was trained so he’ll be a handful with the fact that he still needs to learn things, but Maybe this will be a good start for your son yes?” The man looks at the farther and extends his hand out, waiting for the money.  
“Yes I believe this can help him learn responsibility if he got this one, here’s your money” Alixandra‘s farther hands the money over and the man hands the chain over, Alixandra‘s farther looks confused.

“Why the chain I see non other with one?” He questions.  
“Oh that’s because he can be a handful at times it’s just easier this way” the man says as he leads the two out of the hallway Alixandra‘s mother smiles at the two as they walk out of the dark hallway, all 4 of them walk out of the house and into a carriage.

“So do you have a name?” Alixandra asked the red brown haired male, who looks at him in return until he lowered his head again and mumbled.  
“It’s Arkensoul” quietly, taking another glance at the blonde male and notices that he’s smiling, raising an eyebrow in question he flinched as the blonde extends he’s hand to him.  
“I’m Alixandra and you will be my servant but let’s be friends too” he says with a large smile, Arkensoul looks at the hand then glances at Alixandra’s parents silently asking if it’s alright, who nodded quietly so Arkensoul slowly lifts his hand and grabs his new masters hand only for Alixandra to pull him closer and examine his hand.

“What happened to your hand, what are all the lines?!” He asked in a confused voice looking at all the scars on his hand then going to look at his arms only for Arkensoul to pull back out of his grip, before he says anything he once again looks at the to adults for approval but there just sitting there watching this time so Arkensoul sighs and looks back at Alixandra.  
“There called scars, it’s what happens when you get cut deep enough” he explains to the prince,  
“that can’t do we can’t have your imperfections showing if your going to be apart of us, so we are going to get you some new clothes that represent our kingdom” Alixandra’s farther says in a matter of fact tone as he takes off the chain, they then head to the markets and go into a large shop that has all sorts of clothes, getting their son to choose most of the clothes.

at the end of the trip Arkensoul was in a new attire of a bright blue body length cape as the most eye-catching piece. Acting almost as a blue frame to his lean figure. it was tattered at the ends and singed with a black that licked at his heels. his faded navy blue shirt was wrapped in layers bandages around the torso like that of a snake to represent that he was a person who serves others. His dark brown jeans also highlighted just how thin his figure was, the right pant leg tucked into the shoe, the left leg had been tattered at the edge. underneath the layers of blue he adorned a pale brown long sleeved shirt which only his arms would show. He had half gloves on his hands to hide his ugly scars. And finally his black boots seemed to clink everytime he stepped due to the buckles holding them together. He looked into the mirror at his new attire then turned to look at the king and queen, their son who was smiling his face showed nothing but joy.

“Well that should do for now, let’s get home” the king says.

They then head out and back towards the beautiful dark mahogany carriage with the kingdom crest on the side, 4 Caquus lusadi’s (Cap-oos lus-a-die, a horse size omnivorous deer/wolf like creature) were hooked up to it, the 4 then head into the carriage and got comfortable as it starts moving towards the large castle. The large bronze, and slightly rusty gates opened with a small protesting whine as the carriage approached it, once through the gates close behind them, as they make there way up the long pathway, Arkensoul looks around the garden, a large hedge sits around the edges while all kinds of exotic plants and flowers littered the garden beside the pathway, up ahead in the middle of the path, a large fountain sat, the path widening around it.

The carnage comes to a stop, and the royal family walks out first, then Arkensoul makes his way out, only to be grabbed by Alixandra and pulled towards the mansion.  
“Come with me Arkensoul, I’ll show you around the house!” Following begrudgingly Arkensoul was pulled into the large dark brown double doors and into the mansion, they walk through a large lounge room with a big fireplace and a dark blue lounge in the middle of the room, they walk past it and into another room, this one was a dining room, the long table was a vibrant mahogany red with black chars that have red velvet cushions lined on both sides and at both ends was a charthe had a hight backboard with the same red velvets, most likely for the king and queen.

The next room was what looked like a study room with a desk and char with bookcases lining the walls,  
“I’ll show you my favourite place, it’s out side this way” Alixandra said enthusiastically pulling at Arkensoul again who followed half heartedly not really caring about this, they made there way out side to what looked like a small garden near the back of the mansion, Alixandra then proceeded to lead the way through the garden and into the forest path, and further down, they soon came to a stop when Alixandra told Arkensoul to close his eyes, Arkensoul not liking this, but also noting knowing what will happen if he says no, so he begrudgingly closes his eyes, Alixandra pulls him slowly into what must be a clearing, Arkensoul feels Alixandra let go of his hand and hears him walk back a bit.  
“Now open your eyes” he says excitedly, and when Arkensoul opens them he’s met with a very breath taking scenery of a large clearing with forest surrounding the meadow wild flowers growing everywhere of all different colours and types.  
“Wow, this is very pretty” Arkensoul says with amazement in his eyes, he looks to Alixandra to see the very large smile he has on his face,  
“This is my secret place I come to when I want some time to myself, now you know about it, so if you need to find me you know where to look, also this place looks even more beautiful when it snows” the younger man says, all of a sudden a bell sounds.  
“Oh that’s for us let’s go back” Arkensoul can’t even protest before Alixandra grabs his arm and starts to pull him back through the forest path and past the garden and into the mansion again.


End file.
